Weird stuff and simple things can create a life
by Honey-Blondie
Summary: A simple girl, a simple life...but something is missing : her biological father. But looking for him will lead her to some interesting discoveries such as vampires and other weird creatures but also to something she never expected : Love, with a big L.
1. A little explanation

I do not own vampires diaries, just my wood family

* * *

I woke up, a bit dizzy. My father entered the room, and it was difficult for me to see him clearly. He sat down on my bed, and said:

"I guess you're not going in class today - he was smiling, good thing – you know that you can't avoid him forever"

"I know dad, but our relationship lasted a month and after that I wasn't supposed to see him ever again. Especially after the way I treated him" I replied. My father kissed me on the forehead and added:

"You're so silly…; well everybody is out, so I guess it is just you and me"

"Why didn't you go to work? I can fend for myself an entire day, especially if I'm a grown up woman"

"Honey, you're just 22…"

"Almost twenty three" I said, laughing.

"Look, I've to do stuff downstairs, and breakfast is ready, come with me"

"Sure, go ahead. I'm coming"

He left the room. I got up and sighed. I was about to walk out when I crossed a mirror. I look at myself, those eyes, totally different, just like my hair…Well the color was my mom, but the rest came from somebody else. Not sure I'm clear, let me explain. I'm Sarah Marie Sophie Wood, but actually I'm something more than just a Wood, there is something else with me: my mother is Anna but my father, well I don't know him.

When James left after breaking up with her, my mother started to do stupid things, and one of them was to find another man and have sex with him, without a condom. This man left right after that. My mother was all alone again. She didn't know she was until the fourth month. Actually, she told James after they came back together that she had slept with another man, but he wasn't mad, this guy is never mad anyway. You would think that James would be angry, but no, the second he knew about me and mom's pregnancy, he was acting like he was my father. Overprotecting her, being constantly with her, going to doctor appointment, buying maternity clothes, fulfilling every craving that mom had.

Since I was a little girl, I considered James as my father, but I knew that something was wrong. I could see that more clearly now, especially with Nina's birth. They were so close, linked by some weird connection, which I couldn't understand. Even if he never made a difference between Nina and me, it was here and no one could ignore it. Suddenly, he was behind me:

"You know that I love you more than anything in the world, you're my daughter, DNA or not."

"I know, but you can see that not knowing where I come from is killing me. When I look into a mirror, I see mom, but I see something, someone else, and I wish I could know who he is."

"I know." He said slowly, taking me into his arms. I felt so secure in those arms, he was my father, but I really needed to find who was the man that knocked up my mother. Not to start a father-daughter relationship, I already had one, just to know who he was.

"I want to find him." I thought.

I spent the rest of the day trying to figure how I'm going to announce the news to my mother. She is going to freak out. I tried to stay awake until they come home, but it was already midnight and there was no sign of them, the show probably lasted longer that they thought. My mother and my sister went to a concert, the 1D's. My sister is a real directioner, and don't even think about talking to her about Justin Bieber. She is seventeen and very funny when it comes to this.

"Go to bed honey, you can always tell your mother tomorrow, she'll still be mad" Dad said smiling at me.

"Hum… very funny" I muttered, half asleep. I went to my room and crashed onto my bed. I fell asleep very quickly.

The next morning, while I was in the kitchen, eating my breakfast, my phone rang: it was Lucy, she was in med school, and more important she was my BFF. Unfortunately, we didn't have so much time for us:

"What about a movie, then a Mcdo and finally a stupid reality show?" She asked

"Sure" I replied

"Ok then, I'll pick you up at 8.00 pm. Love ya"

"No problemo mi amigo. Love you too, bye"

I hang up the phone, satisfied. I finished my bowl of cereal. Everyone seemed to be out. Probably at a decorating store. Mom decided it was time to do an extreme makeover.

Right before leaving the house, I remembered that Ness had my BB (lancel Bag). I entered her room without knocking, thinking she was out too, but she wasn't.

"Oh my god! Sarah, get out!" she screamed.

She was apparently having sex with Kyle, her boyfriend. My baby sister was having sex before me, which is not very complicated, since I'm twenty two and still a virgin. It's not that I don't want to have sex, but I just can't find the right one I want to do it with.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were out, and everything was quiet. So I assumed that…"

"Stop assuming and try to think. If only you could think a little, it would make things so easier" she yelled at me, so angry. But her words hurt me really bad.

"Nina, calm down" Kyle said, seeing that I was really hurt.

"I just came here to pick up my bag, Ness. I'll leave you two alone."

I did get my bag back, and left the room on the verge of crying my soul out. She was pissed but it wasn't a reason to hurt me like that. I didn't mean to disturb her, I just didn't know. Ness and I have a complicated relationship. I guess therapy is in order in our case. Sometimes, unconsciously, I resent her. Probably because, she stole my mother: after her birth, mom was really tired and it took months for her to finally be able to be with me and play with me without crying. Thinking about it now, I think she was into a really big depression. Dad tried to cope with it, but Nina was taking a place so important. Moreover everyone likes her better; she is really popular. I know it's childish but I do have that had inferiority complex: I'm smart but not smarter than her, I'm pretty but not prettier, and I have friends but not as many as her. I'm not special and she is.

My entire day was ruined by that stupid fight. I called Lucy and asked her to pick me up at college. I wasn't going home tonight. I needed some time out of the Wood house. I turned down my phone; I left a post-it at home, explaining my night-out.

Being with Lucy was the silver lining of my horrible day. I couldn't explain to her why I was so moody that night, and I wish I could.

"Hey, can I ask you a question? " I asked her

"Yes, sure"

"I'm going somewhere, and I can't tell you where, but can you drive me at the airport tomorrow? "

"Ok, but where are you going?"

"Can't tell, but its family business" I answered, smiling.

Yes, I lied to everyone. I knew exactly who my father was, and where he lived. His name was Damon Salvatore and he lived in Mystic falls, not far from Atlanta. I managed to hide everything, and I prepared thoroughly my trip.


	2. First step onto a dangerous path

I was standing in front of this big house. I hesitated during at least an hour in front of it; finally I decided that tomorrow will be a better day to meet my father. I got back to my hotel room. My phone was still off; I left three days ago, without an explanation for my absence.

"When I go home, I think I'm going to get kill" I told myself.

I dressed up with a black dress and my blue Jimmy Choo, the one like Carrie in sex and the city. Then I went to the only bar in Mystic falls, the mystic grill. I entered in it, it was not crowded. I went to the bar and ordered a sex on the beach. Suddenly, a guy appeared at my side:

"Aren't you a bit young to drink that kind of thing?" A British accent asked.

"I look younger than I really am, but it's a secret" I replied, while getting my Id out of my purse, and showed it to the bartender.

"Oh I see, well cheers. " Then he did something with his eyes and started to say weird things

"You're going to follow me and when I tell you, you will kiss me."

"Why would I do that?" I asked, pretty freaked out. He frowned and said

"Well, well, that's interesting"

"What's interesting?"

"Nothing, love. I was just trying to make someone jealous. But in a weird way, I'm more attracted to you right now. "

"I wonder if I have to take it as a compliment, or not" I replied

"As you wish. Where do you live? What's your name?"

"Actually, I came here on a family trip, and my name is Sarah. What about you?"

"Klaus, I've been around a long time – he replied with a smirk on his face- I gotta go love, hope to see you again" He left and I was intrigued by him. So sexy…. I started to drink my cocktail when another man came next to me. But this one didn't pay attention to me. He ordered two single malts, and started to drink them. I looked at him more seriously. The eyes were almost like mine, the face made me think about mine…Was he Damon? Or not? He is actually really young to be my father. Maybe he is my brother, Do I have to say something? Then he realized I was looking at him.

"What at you staring at, weirdo?"

"Nothing, sir…I was just lost in my thought" I replied shyly.

"Ok, then stop staring"

"I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone, and I gotta go." I was about to go, when he added :

"Hey, just so you know, Klaus is not the sweetest guy in the world" he said loud enough for me to hear him.

I walked out of here and I was all shaky. He probably thought I was crazy, and what he said about my English man was bothering me. What could possibly be wrong with this sexy guy? Sure he was weird and all, but apparently not dangerous.

I got back to my hotel room wondering if I had make the right choice, should I leave or pursue my research, after all I apparently had a brother. I decided to stay, because of the man at the bar.I turned my phone on, I had so many phone calls. I dialed my mother phone number.

"Where are you ?" she started to yell on the phone

"Don't get mad"

"I already am" she replied

"I went looking for my father"

"You did what?" She screamed.

After a long, long talk, it was settled that I had to get home as soon as possible. But I really didn't want to leave. The only way for me to stay a little longer was to tell Damon the truth about me and I had to find him. So I called a cab to drive me to the big house that apparently belongs to my biological father.

Once I was in front, I knocked on the door. A young lady opened me.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for Damon Salvatore, Is he here?"

"Damon! - She screamed – I'm Elena, by the way. Nice to meet you" She added, smiling. This girl was nice. Maybe another sister, even though we don't really look alike.

"Sarah. Nice to meet you too." I answered, more preoccupied by Damon, than by her.

"What? - A male voice said – Oh, my first real fan! Or stalker. What do you want?" He asked me rudely.

"Hum…I'm sorry I asked for Damon Salvatore senior, not junior. Sorry about the misunderstanding" I said, because it was the same guy that I encountered at the bar, and obviously he couldn't be my father, or he had a really good night cream and plastic surgeon.

"Well, there is only one Damon Salvatore, so I guess you're looking for me. So what do you want?" he asked again, apparently annoyed

"Nothing, I…I wondered why you told me something about the English man I met at the bar"

"Just to warn you. Now, bye bye, ciao. Just go" he answered sarcastically

"Wait. Do you know Anna Rice?" I asked him, hoping he would say no, proving that he wasn't that he couldn't be my father.

"Not particularly. -He replied, mockingly - Oh, now that you said that, it reminds me of something. But it's vague. And I guess you're the one that tries to get revenge, for your friend's honor. Like in girly movies." He said, still mocking me. I was chock

"Actually I'm not. I'm sorry. " I told him, completely in shock. How could he…he is Damon Salvatore, he looks like a young adult and he knows my mother. Well maybe, it's a mistake. But mom did write his name on one of her diaries.

He simply slammed the door at me, saying that I was crazy. I stayed in front of the door for almost 5 minutes, completely unaware of what just happened. I left and tried to call a cab, but my phone was down. So I just had one option left: to walk back to my hotel room and book a flight to Seattle.

While walking on a bridge, I heard weird noises behind me.

"Is there someone out here? – I said, a bit scared- come on, I'm becoming crazy now" I whispered.

"Actually you're not." The British accent again.

"Are you following me?" I asked

"Well, love, no one ever told you that it's not safe for a lady to be out here all alone"

"Ya, I heard about that. But, guess what? I don't really care and I'm not a lady. Dying could be a good solution for me right now"

"Come on, a sweet face with such negatives thoughts. It's not really attractive"

"Then why are you here?"

"Just a coincidence, but since I'm here, I can walk with you, right?"

"I guess so" I replied, happy to have found someone to walk with me.

For a moment, it was really silent. Then he started asking weird questions, about my family, my origins etc…. But those questions were really inappropriate. Then it hit me, what Damon told me earlier. Maybe this guy was a criminal, a murderer, a rapist. I probably had some sort of beacon that only dangerous man can hear. Anyway, I tried to hide my fear.

"Enough talking about me, what about you?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"It's not interesting." He said.

Few seconds later, we were in town. Close to my hotel. Thank god.

"Thank you for your company. But I think I can handle the rest alone" I said, still trying to manage my fear.

"Right. Will I see you again?" He asked

"I don't think so. You've been kind to me but I need to go home" I answered

"A phone number or an address then" He added

"No really, it's ok. Bye" I said while hurrying to enter into the hotel. I was in there, scared that he might come in, but he couldn't. He seemed to be stuck outside.

"Well, love. I'm sorry but I can't let you go. I need to know more about you"

"Look, you won't stop me. I need go, so I'll go. I'm stubborn, even if you're a criminal/murderer or whatever." I said.

"Come on, I've never been described like this. But I think it works for me. Yes, it's true, I have killed. But I can have fun too, you know. So, if you don't want me to search for your family and kill them one by one, you should come with me and chat."

"You're a monster" I said firmly

"I guess we just made an appointment. Tomorrow morning. I'll be right here waiting for you. And if you don't show up…well you know the rest"

He was about to go, when I walked out of the lobby and said:

"If only you asked. I would have stayed. "

My remark seemed to surprise him.

"You're so naïve, love. It's not the way I use. Moreover, in life, this method is not the best way in order to get what you want"

"You're wrong, and I'm going to prove it to you. I'm staying; I'll tell you everything you want to know about me, even though, I don't really see why you're so interested in me. But I want to be free of my movement. And when everything is done, I want to be able to go home." I said

"Fine, love. You're a real business woman. "He said, winking at me.

"Tomorrow morning then. Bye"

I walked back to my room. Now I had to call my mother. She is not going to like the fact that I have to postpone my flight for a few days. But, first I was force by an awful man to do it, and second I had to found out why the man whom I though was my father looks more like a brother to me.


	3. An interesting piece of news

My mother did not react well to my announcement.

"Sarah, you better get your ass back here immediately." She screamed on the phone.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I just can't go back right now. You need to trust me"

"How can I trust you? You were supposed to have a one night-out with your friend. It's been almost a week, and you want more? Aren't you pushing it a little bit too far?" she pleaded.

"Please, just a bit more. It's important"

"Fine, Fine…But it's only because your father begs me to agree" she finally said.

"Thank you Dad… and Mom, of course, love you. Bye"

I hang up the phone, and went to my bed. A good night sleep was a relief. The next morning, I wasn't waked up by an alarm clock but by some rocks, threw at my window. I left my wonderful, warm bed and went to the window.

"What!?" I almost screamed at the British man (also named Klaus) who was under my window.

"Let's go sweetheart. It's already 10.00 am"

"I fell asleep at 3.00 am, I need my sleep" I mumbled, not really in the mood for chitchat over a cup of English green tea.

"Hurry up. Clock is ticking…tic toc, tic toc."

"Would you just wait for a sec?" I said, shutting the window. Good god lord, this man was dangerous and impatient, and annoying. Anyway, I had to dress up. A pair of jeans, a black blouse and my black heels. For the rest, just a bun and no make-up (even though, it was rare). Then, I went downstairs to meet him.

"Well, you're kind of slow. And for this result." He snorted

"This is so nice of you. Should I call a cab, or you have your own?" I asked, while he led me to a Porsche Cayenne 4x4, which was actually my dream car.

He drove us for 15 minutes, outside the town and we arrived in front of a huge mansion.

"I guess this your house -I said sarcastically- In a weird way, it looks like you"

"Very funny…anyway, let's go inside" He replied, leading me into this big house, bigger than my family's house. We sat down on a couch, and then I started to tell everything about me, my family, and my personal feelings about being raised as the daughter of someone that wasn't my biological father. I rumbled on and on for about two hours. Finally, I realized that it was time for me to shut up my big mouth.

"I'm sorry, I probably said too much. Hope it was not annoying"

"Don't worry love, I learnt how to be patient" he teased

"Ok, get it. Now that you know everything, I should go. I mean, Damon doesn't care about me, and I'm not you're hostage anymore. So, it's time for me to leave this town."

"What's Damon Salvatore is doing in our conversation" he asked, intrigued.

"Well…I know it's weird and I should probably not tell you, but…in one of my mother's diaries, she wrote her name as a former lover. And my mother slept with only two men in her life, Damon and James"

"Which would make Damon your father" he said, grinning as if he had learnt his favorite sports team won a game.

"And it's impossible, according to his looks and age. I told you it was weird and it was time for me to leave" I replied

I was making my way out of the house, when Klaus asked me:

"I'm having a ball, here, tonight. Will you come? I already have a date, but you can enjoy a good party. Or maybe you like being a nun" he teased again. I whispered a bit exasperated.

"Yes, being a nun is fantastic. Anyway, I'll come. Thank you for asking me. See you tonight"

"Formal outfit" he added while I was slamming the door behind me. I'm going to kill this man, who he thinks he is? I was walking back to my hotel room, thinking about tonight. His date was probably gorgeous. Probably the Caroline he told me about, smart Caroline, everything that I wasn't Caroline. There was no need to fight; she already had won the war. Plus, they were no war. I'm not interested in a man that looks like a lunatic. I wondered why this town accepts that a maniac lived right next to them. I also wondered why I accepted his invitation, probably because he scares me, and also because I can't resist his charm.

I spent the entire afternoon trying to dress me up. I went for a black and formal body suit, with my 16-inch grey Louboutin and my grey cape. I used red lipstick and lacquer, with eye-liner and a porcelain complexion. I made a brushing, using a bow as a headband. Around 9 pm o'clock, I ordered a cab. I was really late. When I entered the house, everyone was already dancing and talking. I didn't know a lot of people. I felt like a fish out of the water.

"Excuse me, Miss, Can I take your coat and offer you some Champaign?" A waiter asked, while I was preoccupied by my outfit. The other girls were wearing dresses.

"Sure – I handed him my coat – Am I not dress well? for that kind of party"

"Miss, this is a ball. And when you attend a ball, you're supposed to wear a dress" he said, a bit condescending.

"Thank you for the honesty" I replied. I was already feeling so bad, and not at my place. I crossed the path of a boy, probably my age. He had bottles of vodka and tequila.

"Hey – I called him- Can I know where you're going with those bottles. Because I want to be a part of it." He checked me out, probably wondering if I wasn't a grown-up trying to catch them.

"Outside, in the woods. Follow me." The boy said. And that's what I did.

There was a party in the party. Once we arrived in the wood, I didn't think. I just grabbed a bottle of vodka and drank, in order to forget where I was, the man that I was falling for, the father that didn't look like one, all the mistery, and the loving family I missed so much. I drank until I couldn't remember my own name. Then it went black, and I woke up in the woods, next to the house. But everyone had left. I was so drunk and my coat was inside.

"Shout…I have to…, it's hard to think when you're drunk" I started to say out loud. I managed to make my way to the house. Then god knows why, I rang the bell. Klaus opened the door, apparently the party was over.

"You're late love" he said, very amused

"Oh shut up, you sexy British man. I'm drunk, very drunk. And I need my coat….and I also need to pee. You know alcohol; it always makes me want to pee every ten minutes" Apparently, It also makes me too chatty

"Sure, come in. I'll show where the bathroom is" He said, laughing at my condition. He helped me to walk the stairs and led me to a bathroom. I wasn't really steady on my legs.

"Do you want some help?" He asked

"I might be completely drunk, but I still have some dignity. I still can pee alone." I replied …while falling. He caught me. I was in his arms, his eyes were so delicious. He was a dream, a fantasy, anything that can be associated to paradise.

"Ya, I can see that. Let me, at least, help you with those heels"

He took them off, and I managed to finally pee. I went out of the bathroom, looking for my coat.

"You should stay here, it would be safer. I can't drive you to your hotel. Imagine if you vomit in your sleep, and die. It would be my fault" he said with his delicious voice.

"I never vomit when I drink, I only get hard hangovers. Where is my coat…and where are my shoes?" I asked looking at my bare feet, pretty unaware of my alcohol level.

"Follow me" He said.

I entered a room, actually a bedroom, with a huge bed.

"Sleep here"- He said, while turning on the TV- "Do you have a favorite movie?"

"Little women, every version" I answered while I was laying under the quilt

"Ok, let's go. It's the latest version. I don't know where I put the others. I knew that you were that kind of women. And I already know your favorite character. It's Jo, isn't it?"

But I was already asleep, so I couldn't here this, and especially I couldn't hear the rest.

"Well, love. I hope I'm not going to be Laurie" he added while walking out of the room.

I woke up the next morning, with no clues of where I was and what happened last night. I got out of bed, still in my body suit. I walked out of the room. Klaus was outside.

"Finally up, sleeping beauty"

"Thank you, for what you did yesterday"

"You remember everything?" He asked

"No, but since I was sleeping in your house and I have a huge headache, I can guess that I was a mess last night"

"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad"

"Thank god" I was relieved.

"You just tried to pee in front of me" He said, casually

"What?! I'm so sorry. Alcohol plus me, It's a bad mix."

"I'm kidding…just kidding. I guess you're leaving today" He said, with a weird tone, like he didn't like the thought of it.

"I guess I am. Unless there is something that stops me from it" I said, aware that I was taking a risk with that kind of question.

"Actually, there is. Do you want to know why Damon looks so young" he answered

"Well, I tried to guess: night cream, surgery, even vampirism…you know like in twilight" I said, almost laughing because of the last option.

"You shouldn't laugh. Vampires do exist and Damon is one of them" he told me, out of the blue.

At that moment, I couldn't think nor talk. I was frozne. Did he just say vampire and Damon in the same sentence ?


End file.
